moonlight
by jtunes09
Summary: bella's cousin, amy moves to the little town of forks. amy has know idea what see has came to... Jacob x oc
1. moving in

I wasnt all that excited about moving to forks. I was deffinitly not happy that i would have to start my sophomore year at a completely new school. " you shouldnt frown amylee" scott, my father smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder aws i sat in the passenger seat of the U-haul truck. " you'll love forks , its a quiet little town full of fun and you have seattle not far from it , youll love it i promise". i sighed and stared out the window as we passed the forks county limit. " and you'll have uncle charlie and bella there too so dont worry ams " he said looking in the side veiw mirror. " yeah dad im excited " i lied . I was ready to go back to charleston , my home.

We moved here so dad could get a better job . He was also a cop like uncle charlie. not only does the police gene run in the family, so does not having a wife gene runs too. my mother left us on our own when i was born, dad allways use to tell me she went on a " extended vacation". the U-HAUL suddenly spattered out as it pulled itself and two cars into our short drive way. " well here it is ams what do you think?" , i leaned out of the truck window and looked at the dark mossy green house with a big oak door. the color went along beautifully with the scenery. " i like it " i smiled , trying to lighten my spirits for dad. i jumped out of the truck and grabbed my bag and walked up to the door . " hey are you going to help me ?" dad asked grabbing 2 boxes, " in a minute " i said smiling and unlocking the door " i want to see my room". i walked around the small living room, into the dinning room slash small kitchen and bar . the followed up the stairs to dads bathroom and his room beside it and then i saw the slightly bigger door. scott had promised to give me the bigger room to brighten my spirits for coming to forks. i turned the nobe and opened the door. the smell of old paint and mothballs almost took my breath away. i held my nose as i walked over the the big bay window across the room and flung them open. the room was quiet big , with faded yellow paint . i smiled slightly , i loved the room. " so do you like it " scott interupted tugging along two big boxes labeled t.v and clothes. " i lovei t dad " i said hugging him. " well glad to know your in a good mood" he said patting me on the back and finishing dragging the boxes in the room. "now why dont you help your old fible father"


	2. jacob

sorry i meant to leave a little note here in the first chapter. first i want to apologize the first chapter was very short and VERY sloppy. i was in the process of my paper to type for school . but this one is hopefully better. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. im just borrowing the hot werewolves ;] enjoy....

it took hours till we had all the boxes inside and even half unloaded. " well kiddo im going to take the truck back " he wsaid grabbing the keys off a box " why dont you take your car and explore the town and even go see your uncle charlie " i heaved myself off the floor from where i was sorting out the dishes. " okay pop thanks " i smiled . i hadnt seen uncle charlie and bella since i was five. that's when he was renee also. i walked behind the truck and unhooked my slightly rusted teal blue woody. it was for my sixteenth birthday and also to distract my self from the news of us moving to forks. i looked down at the small indention where i kicked the driver door , i chuckled and crawled into the car. the placed look like it was straight out of a zombie movie, the moss hanging everywhere, and nothing but trees.i clunged to my steering wheel as i looked for charlies street. as i pulled into his driveway, i chould already see it was kinda packed. there was the cruiser of course, and bellas truck , but there was a shiny silver volvo. " well charlies got him a girlfriend" i smiled as i pulleed in behind the cruiser. " is that little ams ?!" charlie howled walking onto the front porch . " yeap uncle charlie " i smiled stepping out of my car. he pulled me into a hug , " its been a long time kiddo !" he chuckled. " yeah it has " i smiled pulling away. " you grew your hair out, and you still have the prettiest eyes amsy", i smiled and looked down . my middle length chocolate brown hair swayed at the sudden breeze. " so where's bell ? " i asked . " ohh she's upstairs.... with edward " he spat the last two words. " so hes the one with the silver car , i thought it was your girlfriend charlie " i teased . " allright kiddo" charlie said ruffling my hair. " well com on in kidd lets not stand out in the muck" . " so does scott have the new flat screen surrond sound hd tv ? " charlie said following me into the house. " yeah he's wanting you to come over some time to see the game " i responded. " well good , well ill call him there's suppose to be game on today he should come over too with billy so we all can see it " he said walking for the phone. i walked around the small living room while charlie talked to dad. As they were talking about some teams stats, bella and "edward" walked down the stairs together. " ams? ams !" bella squeeled nearly tackled me. " bell !" i screamed as i hugged her. she was 2 years older than i was, but i was her height. " wow i havent seen you in forever " she smiled pulling away. "edward" stood behind her smiling , but keeping a close eye on me and bella. " ohh ams this is edward, edward this is amylee swan , my cousin" . " hello" he said in a calm soothing voice , " so your bella's girlfriend" i was already jumping to conclusions. " ams" bella hissed elbowed me in the ribs. " why yes " he smiled widely. " hey bella, scott, billy, and jacob are coming over are you and edward going to stay ? " charlie interupted walking back into the living room. " no dad we were just leaving" , " ohh" he sighed "what about you ams " . " adrinline pumping , manly football party sounds okay to me " charlie chuckled and bella smiled. " well were leaving , bye dad , bye ams ill see ya later okay ?" bella said as she followed edward out. " kay " i yelled as the door shut. " well bella and edward " i said sitting on the couch. " yeah lovely isnt it" charlie said sarcastically plopping on the recliner and turning on the t.v . " he didnt sound bad uncle " , " you dont know half the story ams" charlie growled. " ohh " i said looking down. after a while of mind numbing sells channel , there was a knock on the door. " thats probably billy and jacob " charlie said jumping up to answer the door. " charlie !", " billy welcome " charlie said as he stood to the side as billy wheeled into the house. i stood up , brushing my hands to fix my kahki capri's. good gracious jacob if you grow anymore jacob you wont be able to fit in my door " charlie chuckled. a mammoth of a boy walked in following his father. charlie patted him on the back and smiled as they passed. " well who is this charlie ?" billy said smiling at me . i smiled littly and looked down , i was allways shy when meeting new people it was a bad curse. " ohh this is my neice , amylee . she and my brother scott just moved up here rom south carolina " charlie said shutting the door and joining everyone . " what a nice name amylee its nice to meet you " charlie said sticking out his big hand. i lightly shook it " its nice to meet you too " i smiled cheerfully " her father scott is going to join us this afternoon for the game. ams this is billy black and his son jacob black . jacob is your age ". i could feel my face schape into confusion, how could a boy this big be 16 ?! " yeah i know i dont look like it " jacob chuckled sticking out his huge hand. i shook it" no you dont " i smiled" its nice to meet you anyway. " charlie sat at the couch and began to talk as i walked into the kitchen . i could feel jacob follow me. " so do you like it here so far ?", " uhh well i havent been here long enough i just got here today " i said smiling up at him. he was very handsome, dark skinned , deep dark eyes, and jet black hair. " well maybe i could show you around sometime " he said returning the smile. " i'd like that" i pulled a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down. " so your not into sports either" he said throwing his thumb behind him at the two grown men memorized by the glowing box. " thank goodness your not " i said looking down " i swear i can tell you every football and baseball team on the national league in alphabetical order for all the times ive had to sit through all the games " a smiled spread across his strong face. i felt my heart fluttered, was i starting to crush on jacob black ?

" hey everyone--" scott said but was cut off by loud shushing. " i have pizzas " he whispered . charlie and billy turned around. " hey bro " charlie said standing up and walking over to hug scott. " here ams" he said handing me the 6 pizzas. the load was dropped into my hands. i huffed as i heaved them on the table." wow... your weak" jacob chuckled leaning back in his chair. " ohh hush i have muscle " as i touched my twig thin arms.i was very thin for my age , a total weight of 110 pds. " your so tiny" jacob whispered. " hey that's enough of critizism" i said throwing a slice of pizza at him . he chuckled and ate the slice in two big bites. " ohh ams you need to go home and a bit and finishing unloading the boxes , our furniture comes in tommorrow " scott yelled from the kitchen with his mouth half filled with pizza.i sighed as i finished my 2nd sliced and filled to the rim. jacob sighed as he finished his 2nd box of pizza. " im stuffed" he said leaning back in his chair and placing his hands behind his head. his tight black shirt rode up revealing tight abs. his long muscles in his arms rippled as he rocked back in forth in his chair. i chouldnt help but bite my lip, i was crushing on jacob. but who chould blame me , he was a bonified cutie. i smiled at my thoughts. " uhh amy hello ?" jacob was now leaned across the table waving his big hand infront of me ." what ?! _ahh !_ " i jumped back making me fall out of my chair with a high yelp. jacob roared with laughter , i had hit a box of pizzas on the way down and they all managed to land on me , what luck i had. " are you okay ? " jacob said through chuckles as he held his hand out. " yeah im such a cluts " i sighed i place my hand in his. my hand was so small compared to his , he stared at the sight . i felt tingles run up my spine, i cleared my throat , " ohh sorry " he chuckled. he pulled me up so hard i nearly flew into his arms. " good gracious im not a rag doll !" i laughed . " well i cant help my strength and your so small " he said in defensive then smiled." well maybe i should go home and get clean and start working on the boxes. " well i have nothing to do would ya like some help" he asked looking down at me . " uhh sure i guess " i said . " hey dad im going home and jake is going to help me with the boxes " , " yeah kay" was all he chould say. " is that okay dad " jacob asked , " yeah sure whatever you want jake " billy said waving his hand toward the door. i jumped down the steps and walked toward my car " come on ill drive you " . but jacob was looking the car up and down " wow a woody i never see these anymore !" he sad touching the side . " yeah it was a gift " i sad crawling in . jacob had to squeeze into the bench seat, which was a funny sight. he's knees nearly choking his neck. i chouldn't help but laugh.

the car ride was akwardly quiet, but i could notice the stares and glances from jacob. " so who gave you those eyes ?" he suddenly asked lookingat me with a comforting smile. " m-my mother " i stammered, i could feel my hands getting clammy. " their beautiful , i love green eyes" he smiled looking out the window. my heart stopped for three beats, but soon got back into rythm.

"so here's my house" i said opening the door and walking in. Jacob followed behind, folding himself to fit through the door. he looked around, the den was covered in boxes dishes folded in bubble wrap where i left them from before. " well lets get started" i smiled at him and walked over to a gadget againest the wall. thank goodness this house had speakers throughout the house . the gadget on the wall was a radio cd player . i clicked the on button and a old ac/dc song filled the room. " hey i like this song " jacob smiled . i walked over and grabbed the dishes " okay just grabb a boxes and start sorting them for me . they have all their names on the sides " i pointed at the make shift box seat i was sitting on today when sorting the dishes. " sure thing" jacob grunted as he picked up 3 big boxes and carried them to the utility room down the hall. i smiled at him , i most deffinitly was crushing. i fucosed on what i was doing and began placeing the plates and dishes in the cabinets." _RaRA !" _i felt my boedy jerked back . i squeeled and flung the plates out of my plates out of my hands . luckily jacob caught them before they shattered to the floor. " jacob black im gonna kick your butt" i yelled as he ran out of the kitchen " you might want to change your underwear " i pushed my eyebrows together but smiled as i chased after him. he ran around a pile of boxes but i was close behind him. as he jumped over a box he lost his balance and fell to the floor with a huge thud. i was right behind him , tripping over his feet and landed right on top of his chest. " well hello miss amylee" he smiled, his brown eyes melted to a warm chocolate." hello" i mumbled , i felt the heat on my cheeks. i shivered with excitment as his hand pushed my wavy hair out of my face. his warm hard but soft hand brushed across my cheeks. my pulse was rising rapidly,my hands began to have a life of their own as they traced across the collar of his shirt . Suddenly i realized what was happening and i pushed off him, " im sorry i should have gotten off you " , he just smiled up at me " oh i didnt mind". i smiled sheepishly and looked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

i was still in a great mood the next morning from last night. i rose out of my bed in a great mood, and stretched as i looked out the window to see the big moving truck that held our furniture. i walked down the steps slowly rubbing my eyes to try and wake up. " good morning sunshine" i pulled my eyes from my hands to see jacob standing in the living room holding the arm chair in his arms. i stared at him for the longest time, then i realized i was only wearing a old football jersey that dad used in highschool which was a dress on me with the collar slipping off my shoulder. i squeeled and ran back up the stairs and slammed my door shut. after changing in a pair of brown shorts and a purple hoodie i decided to show my face and walk back down the stairs. they had already had the living room sat up and the kitchen. " good morning sleepy " scott said helping jacob carry in the flat screen t.v . jacob just looked and gave a smirk . " good morning " i said walking to the kitchen . " oh ams i got the paint for your room " i noticed the 10 little buckets of brightly colored painted . i smiled and gathered them up and ran up to my room. " you wont see her for a week" scott laughed. i spread a tarp on the floor of the biggest side of the room. i smiled as i opened the bucket of white paint, and poured into a plate. painting was my stress realiever, drawing was my passion. i began stroking againest the wall. i hadnt even noticed how long ive been in my room till the door knock . " come in " , jacob popped his head in . " uhh are you-" he stopped in mid sentence when he stood behind me ." wow ams .... its a flower" i now surveyed what i had painted. A white lilly with hints of purple in it . " i like it " i smiled , " yeah fabulous " he mimicked a girl off of a show on m.t.v . i giggled , " so are you ready for your furniture ?" " sure " i went back to finishing my wall. when jacob finished with moving all my furniture he walked up behind me and watched my as i stroked in more purple and deep pinks. " do you mind , i cant paint with you blocking all my light " jacob smirked and raised up his mammoth arms shading completely all the light from my wall . " jacob !" i turned around accidently slinging pink paint all over his face. my jaw dropped " whoops" , he frowned and stuck his hand in purple paint and smeared it across my face. i gasped as he roared with laughter . i smirked and grabbed a plate of the white paint and smeared it all over his chest and face . " ha !" i smiled, " ok, ok you win" he smiled . " jake billly's calling he said he need you at the house pronto" i frowned as scott finished yelling . " well i better go squirt can i see you tommorrow ?" , " yeah " i yelped smiling up at him. he smiled back and began to walk out of my room " wait jake you forgot something !" he turned around right as i jumped up and kissed him on the cheek leaving a small purple kiss print on his russet face. his eye's widned and he placed his hand on his cheek while a big smile spread across his face.i had to manually turn him around and push him out the door. as soon as i shut the door i ran to my window and pushed opened one open. i watched as jacob walked to his car his hand still on his cheek as he crawled into his car and shut the door he yelled happily and then started the rabbit up and pulled out of our driveway and down the road. " good night jake" i smiled and shut the window.

R&R pretty please :]


	3. encounter

i do not belong twilight . just wanting to clarifiy that :D. but i really hope your liking my fanfiction moonlight. read and review... remember the more reviews the more chapters :D enjoy...

the next morning i woke up pretty early. i noticed that the cloack on my nightstand said 6:00 . i pulled on a baggy pair of jeans and a yellow tank top and fusca pink jacket . " well your up pretty early kiddo " dad said standing in the entrance of the kitchen as i walked to the key holder right beside the door. " yeah hey dad can i take the 4- wheeler out into the woods and go see that field you were talking about the other day" , " sure kiddo just make sure you make it back , charlie was talking about they've been having some big wolves aroud here and with your curiousity and fear for nothing will get you killed, ams be careful !" as he called out for me as i ran out the door. " mkay dad " i yelled back as i grabbed my messanger bag in the fron seat of my car . i unlocked the old lock that held the old shed closed. their sat my beauty, my red 450 4-wheeler. i pushed her out and jumped on, it started immediatly with a loud roar. i pressed the gas and sped threw the trail leading into the woods.

trees sped by me as i flew through the forest jump off logs and turning round sharp turns. i really had a fear for nothing and like scott said i believe it will probably will kill me on day. i flew out into the opening of the giant field that sat near our house. i came to a stop and climbed off . there was a light fog as i walked to a rock sitting randomly . i opened my messanger and pulled out my sketch pad and began sketching. i looked up on time to see a buck walk into my clearing. i hurdly began scribbling an outline. suddenly i heard a blood curdling sound and the crunching of bonse i looked up and froze with terror. a big _big_ wolf began devouring the buck i was sketching . the wolf was huge , bigger than a horse . it was dark grey with black around his eyes. he devoured the big buck in seconds bones and all, only leaving puddles of blood. i cringed letting out a small cry , i quickly covered my mouth . the wolf turned my way , his muzzle covered in blood . i began to shiver as the mammoth creature crouched low seeming like i havent noticed him , he let out a small growl but was louder than a buzzsaw. i let out a cry as the creature lunged at me , a loud snarl broke behind me as something lunged infront of me landing on top of the grey wolf. it was another mammoth wolf , this one shaggier than the other with dark brownish red fur. "great their fightening over who gets to eat the poor definsless girl " i whispered to myself. the grey wolf managed to get away from the other and began racing toward me. but the brown one rammed him in the ribbs knocking him off his feet and tumbling a few yards . the brown wolf turned his attention and ran toward me . i cryed as he was running toward me as the grey got to his feet wobbly. i covered my face as he was only feet away from me , waiting for my death. but he wasnt eating me , nothing was happening . i took my face from my hands , the brown shaggy wolf was standing over me, protecting me . the brown wolf let out a loud growl , so loud i had to cover my ears . he began snarling and lowered his head to where it hid me. the grey wolf simply turned around and retreated, giving up. the brown wolf walked foward revealing me . he turned around and lowered his head to where we were both eye level . i quickly covered my eyes , he was going to swallow me whole. the wolf let out a lower bark , sounding like a laugh or a chuckle. he nuzzled his wet but warm nose againest my hands . i slowly uncovered my eyes to see big brown eyes . they werent cold looking , but a soft warm chocolate brown . they reminded me of jake . the wolf pressed his nose in my hand and slid his muzzle across it . his fur was soft and warm but very thick . i ran my hand up the side of his giant face slowly and cautiously .he simply closed his eyes and let out a low rumble, almost like a cat's purr. i chuckled as i kept rubbing his head , then i slid my hand up to his ear . it was stiff and furry almost like a dog's . i began to scratch behind his ear , loud quick thuds followed. his back leg was shaking , i began to laugh . then he opened his now softer eyes and carefully licked the side of my face. a howl could be heard in the distance. he perked up raising his head high , i looked up at him . he looked down at me then back , he turned away from me and sped off. i stood their staring into the woods where the wolf dissapeared . " great ams your the wolf whisperer " i said to myself , i quickly picked up my sketch pad and began sketching the wolf .

"Ams where have you been ?!?" scott said over the t.v as i walked in . " sorry dad i got alittle lost"," ohh okay well jake called " i patted my forehead . i was suppose to be back in time to do something with jake . " ill make it up to him" i said to myself , " hey dad im gonna go to jakes ", " kay kiddo have fun " . i jumped down the steps , got in my car and headed for la push.

it was late afternoon when i got to jakes house, i had the worst sencse of direction. as i pulled up i saw jake leaning againest his car talking to two other boys who were about his size. what were they feeding these boys, i crawled out of the car . " amy !" jake said running up and grabbing me a hug . i was slung around like a rag doll before being put down, " hey jake " i smiled but trying to catch my breath. " well hello cutie " one of the boys said walking up joining me and jake . " amy meet quil ,quil amy " i stood close to jake as he smiled and gave a wink at me . the other boy who was as almost tall as jake but way slimmer came and joined." amy this is embry ", " hey " he gave me a big toothy grinned, i just smiled and said a shy hello . " so jake are you bringing her to the bonfire ? emily will like her "quil said grinning . " uhh amy were having a big bonfire whould you like to come ?" , " sure " i smiled . " great ! " he grinned really wide and bear hugged me again. i smiled as i hugged him back . " uhh well jake , we'll leave yall alone " embry said grabbing quil and walking off, quil was giving kisses faces to both of us as he walked away . i simply looked down and blushed, but jake just laughed. " so amy... want to see my bike " he smiled winking at me. " a bike ?" i looked at him funny , but he smiled and grabbed my hand and pulled me to his garage. i looked around the small garage, it was big enough to hold his car and his old harley davidson. jake chould tell my eyes light up when i saw the bike . " do you like it " he asked as i traced my hand over the gas tank, " yeah " i smiled. i felt a helmet placed on my head and an arm wrapped around my chest. he sat on the bike and placed me infront of him . i felt like a child riding a motorcycle for the first time with their parent protectively around them as they drove. jake started up the bike with a loud roar and flew out of the garage. i felt my back and head hit his chest as my hand grabbed for his arms . he couldnt help but laugh , then i began to giggled and settled closer to jake for the ride. we zoomed down the road with fog of night beginning to nestle to the ground . the trees suddenly turned haunting as we zoomed by them. i began to shiver as we got closer to the beach, i had forgotten my jacket in my car. i nestle closer to jake to warm up, " were almost there " jake coughed . i noticed a slight pink streak across his face when i glanced at him .


End file.
